Wedding Bell Blues
by CIAChick
Summary: PostLuke Can See Her Face LL implications


Post-Luke Can See Her Face

**A/N**: I'm not much of GG fic ho, so if I've gotten to the characters completely wrong, I'm sorry. And thanks to my girls for looking this over for me and telling me it didn't suck. You know who you are.

The song from _Camelot_ is actually "Lusty Month of May."

**Wedding ****Bell**** Blues**

Lorelai smiled to herself as Luke followed her back into town, where he pulled off near the diner and she continued on to her house. A wedding. She was already mentally thinking about what crazy costume she could come up with, but at the same time, she wanted to look nice for Luke. _Isn't it odd,_ she thought, _when everything seems to be falling apart, something finally comes together_. She had been stressing out so much over the opening of the inn that she barely had time to think about anything else, including her break up with Jason, her parents, or even how Luke was handling things. But when she made him put his arm around her in the inn's kitchen, everything hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd always ignored those feelings before—not wanting Luke to go away with Nicole, shocked and hurt when she found out he was married, even more hurt when she found out he had "moved in" with her. And as much as she hadn't wanted Luke to get hurt, she knew he would have never been happy with Nicole.

Fishing her cell phone out of her purse, she put in a call to Rory. She knew she would probably be in class, but she left a message. "Hey, it's me. I was just calling to say that I'm going to a wedding! Is there a song about that? Anyways, hope you're having a great day, call me later!"

Lorelai bounded up the stairs to take a shower. She figured she probably didn't smell too particularly attractive after spending the night in a zucchini patch and if she was going to Luke's later, she wanted to smell decent. As she was finishing drying her hair, she heard the phone ringing and ran out of the bathroom, falling across the bed to grab it.

"Goin' to the Chapel?" Rory guessed when she answered.

"No, that's not what I was thinking of."

"That's the only song about weddings I can think of. Oh, except Wedding Bell Blues!"

"That's about loving someone who doesn't love you back."

"At Last?" Rory offered again.

"No, they just play that at weddings."

"True. So I hope this wedding isn't yours?"

"And who would I be getting married to? But no, it's not. It's Liz's."

"As in Jess's mom, Liz? Luke's sister Liz?"

"No, Lizzie Borden. Yes, Luke's sister Liz." Lorelai replied exasperatedly.

"She invited you?"

"Ummm, not exactly."

"Are you crashing the party? I want to come!"

"Well, I would say you could, but Luke kind of asked me." Silence. "Rory?"

"I can't say anything. I'm speechless." Lorelai was beaming.

"Well, I was a little surprised too. Plus, I just had spent the night in a zucchini patch."

"Whaaat?" Rory laughed.

"Long story. So what should I wear?"

"To the wedding? Ooh, you could wear that pretty blue dress you have, you know flowy, with those cute shoes."

"I could! Oh but it's a renaissance themed affair I think."

"Oh, even better! You could get one of those long dresses, with the big sleeves and one of those hair halos, like Vanessa Redgrave in Camelot!"

Lorelai giggled. "And then I could sing 'Merry Month of May' or whatever." _And Luke can be my prince_. _Wait, what?_

Rory laughed at that. "So how do you feel? I mean, about all this. You and Luke have been friends for so long..." She trailed off and Lorelai practically rolled her eyes at the expected question.

She sank back against the pillows on her bed and sighed. "Actually I feel really fine. I know what people have been saying about us for years and I always dismissed that—but it kind of makes sense."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're friends, we get along." Lorelai stopped herself. She was getting a little carried away. This could be nothing. It wasn't really a date. It was just him asking her to go to his sister's wedding. "It's not really a date _date_." Was it?

"Which is good—I mean he just got divorced, you just broke up with Jason, but I'm sure you'll have fun. Do they have dancing at medieval weddings?"

"Renaissance. And yes, I would think so." She practically choked thinking about it. Dancing, with Luke. Her hands were sweaty just thinking about being that close to him.

"I'll definitely have to come home to approve your outfit if nothing else."

"Yes, you can help me get ready." _And provide moral support_, Lorelai continued.

"You'll have fun, I'm sure. I've gotta go, I'm heading over to the library to meet with some people from class."

"Alright, don't study too hard!"

"I will, talk to you later."

"Bye, hon." Lorelai went to brush her hair, trying to calm the feelings in the pit of her stomach.

_fin___


End file.
